War Gods
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When the crafty Kurotsuchi Mayuri tricks his unsuspecting comrades into being used in one of the twelfth division taicho's deadly experiments, the group must work together to survive until the pocket dimension they've been imprisoned in is unsealed. But some of the shinigamis are better at working together than others…yaoi, mpreg…Kenpachi/Renji, Kisuke/Byakuya, Juushiro/Tetsuya


**War Gods**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**When the crafty Kurotsuchi Mayuri tricks his unsuspecting comrades into being used in one of the twelfth division taicho's deadly experiments, the group must work together to survive until the pocket dimension they've been imprisoned in is unsealed. But some of the shinigamis are better at working together than others…yaoi, mpreg…Kenpachi/Renji, Kisuke/Byakuya, Juushiro/Tetsuya**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENJI!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Into the Void**

Ukitake Juushiro sat quietly in his gardens at the thirteenth division headquarters, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the post Winter War Seireitei and contemplating the lovely shapes of the clouds that floated overhead. He breathed slowly, connecting with the life all around him and relishing the softness of everything that touched him, from the gentle breezes, to the strands of his long, white hair the wind caught, from the comfortable folds of his freshly washed shihakusho to the tender blades of grass that found the little places his clothing didn't cover. Even the sounds around him were soft; the whispers of air, sweet birdsong, distant voices and the happy, bubbling sound of the nearby creek.

_After all of that unpleasant business with Aizen, it is good to sit here and embrace what we were all fighting for. It's sad that the gentle scientist and respected Aizen taicho was a deception. I feel the loss of that friendship, but…there are others that matter here too. It has been good how the end of this threat gave us the opportunity to reconnect with our friends and loved ones. I think the war has reminded us of the importance of maintaining those connections, so we never forget what is most important._

_Wait…is that scent on the breeze…sakura?_

A smile touched his lips as he opened his eyes and spotted a tall black stallion walking slowly towards him, carrying the Kuchiki leader, who sat just behind his younger and slighter cousin, Tetsuya.

"Byakuya," he greeted his comrade pleasantly.

His smile warmed noticeably as he met the younger Kuchiki's pretty sapphire colored eyes, and Tetsuya blushed.

"Tetsuya," he added.

"Ukitake taicho," Byakuya returned his greeting politely.

"Good morning, Ukitake taicho," Tetsuya answered, a little flush touching his cheeks.

Juushiro noted then the change in Tetsuya's attire, from the dark navy uniform of the Kuchiki house guards to a military officer's uniform.

"Ah, Tetsuya, you have…entered the Gotei?" he asked curiously.

Byakuya's expression seemed to radiate pride, but the thirteenth division taicho had known him long enough to sense the slight dissatisfaction.

"Given my cousin's protection of the family during the recent conflict, the elders voted to lift their ban on my bodyguard also acting as an officer. If course, my intent was for Tetsuya to fill the space left by Renji when he vacated the fukutaicho's position for a taicho's position," Byakuya explained, his reiatsu flickering.

"Hmm, it surprised you when Abarai fukutaicho turned down the promotion, didn't it?" Juushiro inquired.

"Renji was best suited to take one of the open taicho's positions," Byakuya said stiffly, "That he allowed sentimentality to make that decision for him…"

"It's rather touching, isn't it?" Juushiro chuckled, "And heartwarming. It must feel good to have such a capable and loyal friend watching your back, ne?"

"I suppose," Byakuya replied in a tone that suggested what he really thought, "However, given that there were no open positions in my own division and Tetsuya was able to qualify for an open officer's position in Squad Four, I approved his acceptance, and plan for him to transfer as soon as Renji comes to his senses and realizes that he deserves more."

Juushiro exchanged amused glances with Tetsuya and the younger Kuchiki's blush darkened.

"So, Tetsuya, what position were you given in Squad Four?" he asked conversationally.

"I am now third seat," Tetsuya answered, glancing at his cousin out of the corner of one blue eye, "Unohana taicho and Kotetsu fukutaicho have been very welcoming."

"I'm sure they have been," Juushiro said approvingly, "Well, that being said, what brings you two over here to see me? And in person, too."

"We are here regarding an assignment from Sotaicho. It seems that Kurotsuchi taicho was conducting an experiment of crucial importance when he lost contact with the group of scientists that were sent into a pocket dimension to collect data. He said that he received a distress call from the group, but that after, there has been no contact for nearly a day. The group was well enough provisioned that they can survive for several weeks."

"Assuming that whatever is in there, doesn't overcome their defenses," the thirteenth division taicho concluded.

"The group was under the protection of two officers from the eleventh division," Byakuya informed him, "Officers Madarame and Ayasegawa."

"Hmm, I suppose that is capable protection," Juushiro commented, "but I am surprised that, as they are Kenpachi's officers that he was not chosen for the rescue mission."

"He was supposed to be given the assignment, however, in his words, _I know Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't dead, and if whatever's in there isn't strong enough to have killed them already, it's not worth my time,_" Byakuya said dryly, "Sotaicho couldn't be bothered with enacting proper discipline for the insubordination, so I was called upon. Sotaicho also imagined that your skills as both a fighter and a scientist would be useful."

"Oh, I see," Juushiro said, climbing to his feet.

As he rose, flash steps sounded and two of his officers appeared in front of him.

"Sentaro, Kiyone," Juushiro greeted them, "I will need provisions for several days in a hostile environment packed. I am to leave immediately on a mission."

"We'll have everything packed in an hour, sir!" Sentaro shouted, bowing.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyone complained, "I'll have everything packed for us in half that time!"

"Ahem."

Byakuya turned a stern eye on the two and raised his reiatsu, making them stiffen and break out in a sweat. Juushiro was quick to intervene.

"I think Kuchiki taicho meant to say that this mission requires only my presence."

"But sir!" the two officers gasped.

"Silence!" Byakuya scolded them, frightening the two into submission without raising his voice at all, "Your commanding officer has issued orders. See to them at once!"

"Augh! Yes sir, Kuchiki taicho, sir!" the two cried, scrambling and crashing into each other, then running back into the squad headquarters, tripping over each other in their haste.

"Well," Juushiro said, watching in amusement, "I suppose we should go. Sentaro and Kiyone will bring my provisions to the staging area for the mission."

Byakuya nodded and slid down from the back of Tetsuya's stallion.

"You may ride with Tetsuya if you wish," Byakuya said, turning and starting in the direction of the central senkaimon.

Juushiro snickered and caught Tetsuya's curious eye.

"That's his way of being cheeky and calling me an old man," he said, looking unfazed by the hidden insult in the gesture, "It's okay. He's right."

"Oh, I don't think Byakuya-sama…erm, I mean, Kuchiki taicho meant any insult," Tetsuya stammered, his blush returning as Juushiro accepted his help in climbing onto the stallion's back.

"If you say so," Juushiro chuckled.

He nodded to the horse, who looked back over a shoulder and nickered in greeting.

"Good morning, Arashi."

Tetsuya nudged the stallion into a walk and followed as Byakuya walked ahead of them.

"So," the thirteenth division taicho said conversationally, keeping his voice carefully lowered, "what do you really think of your placement in the fourth division, Tetsuya?"

"M-my placement?" Tetsuya mused, "I am honored, of course. Who would not be, especially since I had been barred from entry into the Gotei 13 by the elders, because of…well, their concern that it would take my attention away from Byakuya-sama's protection."

"I always thought that was just silly," Juushiro said dismissively, "You are a very talented shinigami, more than capable of both protecting Byakuya and honing your healing skills. But, you know, a little bird told me that she heard somewhere that Tetsuya-san didn't like fighting, except to protect his cousin, to whom he believes he owes a life debt."

Tetsuya's breath caught.

"Well, those birds shouldn't be spreading gossip, as well meaning as it might be," Tetsuya complained.

"Come now," Juushiro said appreciatively, "you've always been a gentle boy, ne? I am certainly able to feel the presence in your blade. Your zanpakuto spirit is a healing spirit, Tetsuya. There is no shame in that. I only wish that Byakuya would realize. But maybe this assignment with the fourth will give you the chance to show him that you can be both a protector and a capable healer. Soldiers like you would be gold on the battlefield because of your flexibility. You could crush the myth that healers are weaklings."

Tetsuya glanced back over his shoulder and Juushiro's smile warmed.

"Unohana taicho said something similar when she chose me for this mission."

"Unohana taicho is very wise."

The two turned their attention back to the mission as Arashi slowed and stopped in front of the central senkaimon, where Mayuri and Nemu stood facing Renji, Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi.

"What is _he _doing here?" Byakuya mused.

Juushiro smirked.

"I think that maybe, given that Central 46 has rescinded Kisuke's banishment because of his actions in the war, Sotaicho is, how should I put it…_hedging his bets_."

Byakuya gave a little nod of agreement.

"I, too, questioned the veracity of Kurotsuchi taicho's claims, especially because he could produce little to support them. However, the research, if it is as he states, is important to the Gotei for use in future conflicts, so it is our duty to see to it."

"I agree. I'm just glad that Kisuke is involved."

He didn't miss the little flare of indignance that touched Byakuya's expression before the sixth division taicho quite controlled it.

"He does seem a balance for our comrade's…eccentricity."

"He does at that." Juushiro and Tetsuya dismounted and followed Byakuya to there the others waited.

"Good morning, Ukitake taicho!" Renji said, bowing, "Kuchiki taicho, everything is ready."

"I believe we are ready as well, as soon as Ukitake taicho's officers arrive with his…"

"We're h-here!" Kiyone panted, flash stepping into their midst with Sentaro a flash step behind and wearing an angry scowl.

He snatched the pack that Kiyone was carrying and handed it to Juushiro.

"Here you are, sir," he panted.

"Thank you. Thank you both," the white-haired taicho chuckled, "Go on back, now. Please watch over things while I am gone."

"We will, sir!" shouted Sentaro.

"Nothing will get past us!" added Kiyone.

"Well, that's good to hear."

He watched as his subordinates left, then he turned back to the others.

"It seems we're ready."

"Hang on a second," said a gruff voice that made Renji's breath catch softly and made Byakuya's eyes narrow and teeth clench, "I'm goin' too."

The sixth division taicho glowered as he noticed Renji brighten at the news. Juushiro simply gave him an amused look and Kisuke shrugged.

"The more the merrier, I guess."

"I thought that you couldn't be bothered because of the lack of challenge on this mission," Byakuya recalled, "Why the sudden change of…heart?"

"I have assured Zaraki taicho that his sword will definitely get bloody if he goes in there," Mayuri answered, "I told you that there are dangerous creatures in there."

He glanced at Tetsuya for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to risk a delicate healer?" he asked.

"Tetsuya only looks delicate," Byakuya said sternly, "I assure you, nothing in there will be a challenge for him."

"If you say so," Mayuri said in a less than convinced tone, "Go on, now. I've given Abarai the codes for entry and retrieval. Go in, get my crew and those lughead Squad Eleven flunkies out of my pocket dimension and don't destroy any of the data!"

He turned deadly eyes on Kenpachi, who laughed.

"Especially you!" Mayuri snapped, "If you mess up my results, I'll just lock you in there for good!"

"Don't tempt him," Renji snorted under his breath, earning a stern look from Byakuya that made him clear his throat and cough nervously, "Sorry Taicho."

Byakuya held onto his scowl as he and Renji headed for the senkaimon.

"I don't approve of how you idolize that barbarian," the noble said, shaking his head, "You ask for my advice and mentoring, yet you seem to too much enjoy that har-brained buffoon's ridiculous, bloody style of fighting even more. Did you not get enough of that when you were in the man's division?"

"Heh," Kenpachi snickered, "You can't blame the guy for getting bored and coming back to me for real advice on how to handle fighting."

"You mean running around with your sword always out and slashing friend and foe alike?" Byakuya chided him, "I suppose it's good practice for the healers to have to patch you up every five minutes, but it is hardly becoming of a taicho."

"Hey," Kenpachi huffed, "I have my own ways."

"Obviously."

"Come on, guys," Kisuke intervened, nudging Kenpachi towards the open gateway, "We've got a mission."

Byakuya gave Kenpachi a final glare and headed into the senkaimon with Tetsuya and Juushiro riding Arashi behind him and Renji trailing to talk with the shopkeeper and eleventh division taicho.

"Ain't your prissy taicho gonna pick at you fer talkin' to me?" Kenpachi teased the redhead, "I might teach you somethin' bad."

"Well, I think even Kuchiki taicho would have to agree that I should take the best advice from both of you. He's the one who taught me that there are always unexpected things to learn from any strong person."

"I was not referring to _him_," Byakuya said haughtily, "You may disregard anything that comes out of his smelly open trap."

"Now, now," Kisuke chuckled, "that's not very nice, Byakuya-san."

"I don't need people to be nice to me," Kenpachi rumbled, "Anyone disrespects me, they can take it up with my sword."

"I am not going to fear a sword you haven't taken the time to learn the name of," Byakuya said dismissively.

"Come a little closer," Kenpachi sneered playfully, "I'll show you fear, princess."

"Don't you dare call me that!" the noble seethed, laying a hand on Senbonzakura.

"Now, now," Juushiro chided the two, "You don't want to mess up this assignment and get old man Yama angry with you, ne?"

"Like I give a rat's ass," Kenpachi said off-handedly, "I'd love to take on Ryuujin Jakka."

"Like you would last five minutes," Byakuya scolded him.

"I'd last longer than you."

"I think we'd better focus on what's in front of us," Juushiro suggested, "Did you two even notice that the gate closed behind us. We need to follow Renji's directions to the pocket dimension."

The others quieted and fell in behind Juushiro as the white-haired taicho led them on, occasionally questioning Renji to provide directional information. After several minutes, Tetsuya began to feel a deep disturbance in the reiatsu around him.

"What is that?" he mused, looking around.

Byakuya paused, extending his senses.

"I believe that is coming from the coordinates that we were given. Isn't that right, Renji?"

"Yeah, the door should be right here," he said, extending a hand and laying his palm on the dark colored wall.

He made a sound of surprise as a muddy claw shot through the dimension wall and grabbed him, dragging him forcefully into the pocket dimension. Before his comrades could react, more claws shot through the wall, dragging them all inside. There was a moment of pandemonium as they passed through the choking, thick goo and were then haphazardly thrown down onto the hard, unforgiving ground of the pocket dimension. Almost immediately, they heard wild, crazed shrieks and as they peeled themselves off the ground, a group of hollows advanced on them. Just before reaching the group, the hollows all opened their huge, gaping mouths and emitted more of the ear-splitting shrieks, making the poor shinigamis have to choose between drawing their weapons and shielding their ears.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya spat, his eyes blazing as he climbed to his feet.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Touei, Re-kuhime!" Tetsuya called out.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade!"

"Awaken, Benihime!"

The throng of attacks tore into the approaching hollows, burning the lot of them away almost instantly. But just as they prepared to move on, louder shrieks erupted in all directions and more hollows began to fill the air around them.

"What the hell?" Renji panted, wiping a hand over his sweaty face, "Really?"

"Shut up and kill'em!" Kenpachi roared, running forward with his sword drawn.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice," Kisuke reasoned.

The rest of the group took up positions guarding each others' backs as the hollows closed in, then the shinigamis and hollows clashed.

"Damn, there's a lot of'em!" Renji huffed.

"More to kill," Kenpachi laughed.

"This mission isn't about killing, it is about rescuing the scientists and their escort," Byakuya reminded him.

"Fine, then you and the other prissies can move along."

"We're not going to leave you to fight alone," Juushiro asserted.

"Hmm, we do need to get past them," Kisuke said, slashing at a cluster of incoming hollows and turning them to dust, "I think we're gonna have to leave a couple of fighters to keep them off our backs, so that we can continue."

"I will stay with Zaraki taicho," Tetsuya offered, "He will likely need healing."

"Naw, let me go," Renji offered, "You go on, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya glanced at Byakuya, who slashed through a thick cluster of enemies, then nodded.

"Renji will go," he decided, "The ones we rescue may well be in greater need of your healing skills."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya met Renji's eyes for a moment.

"Catch up with us as quickly as you can," he warned his fukutaicho, "The fights are likely to get worse as we move forward."

"Got it, Taicho!" Renji assured him.

Byakuya looked less than reassured, but he forced himself to turn and lead the others away. He caught his breath in surprise as Kisuke's voice sounded next to him.

"He's tough. He'll be okay."

Byakuya scowled.

"Of course he will. Who do you think you are talking about?"

"Right," Kisuke laughed, "Sorry."


End file.
